


Guardian Angel

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Being a guardian angel is a really tough job.Being the guardian angel of a Jung Yunho, a human cannonball of passion and energy from Gwangju is a near impossible job.Shim Changmin is almost certain this human will be the death of him.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This headcannon refuses to leave me   
> And so it is here. 
> 
> One shot for now.. may expand in the future depending on whether Angel Shim lets me

Being a guardian angel is a really tough job.

In fact, only the elite of angels are bestowed this job.

Guardian Angels trainees withstand decades of intense training learning multiple languages, ancient Sanskrit to modern emojis, memorizing scrolls of potions and spells and all methods of bodily harm to ironically never to use them at all.

2 decades after enrolling into the Guardian angels training school, Shim Changmin was finally ready to be introduced to his human.

If he was wondering why his training took a decade longer than the rest of the trainees, the extra-large bottle of patience, the silver amour wings and 2 code red buttons spelt out everything for him.

***

Being a guardian angel is a really tough job.

Being the guardian angel of a Jung Yunho, a human cannonball of passion and energy from Gwangju is a near impossible job.

Shim Changmin is almost certain this human will be the death of him.

Jung Yunho is a special human.

Word around the angel water dispenser is that Jung Yunho has gone through 3 lifetimes un-sinned and untainted even by the best of all devils.

If Jung Yunho survives this lifetime in the same manner, he’ll be the brightest angel in the land.

But should he fail and have his life end before his time, his soul will belong to the shadows, and in the shadows lurk the fallen ones who’s power will be exponential should he have Jung Yunho’s allegiance.

And so in this life, unbeknownst to him, Jung Yunho leads both a charmed and a cursed life.

Where angels and devils fight relentlessly for his life.

And it is time for Changmin to fight for his.

***

Yunho has lost 2 guardians to the shadows.

Both of whom were sorely unprepared for the job at hand.

Which is why Changmin was chosen and trained harder than any other angel has.

Packed with intelligence, quick reflexes, strength and amazingly high cynicism for an angel to have, Changmin trusts no one, believes in his own research and is thoroughly determined to see Jung Yunho get his wings without a scratch…ok maybe with a few scratches since those were already there when Changmin took over as guardian, but he’ll be damn if Yunho gets any more.

***

“We have a request for you Angel Shim”

Changmin raises his eyebrow in curiosity. There has never been requests made to Guardian angels.

And definitely no requests made by the Head Angel himself.

“We have intel that the shadows have planted a tainter. In the same training school that Yunho has signed up in. We have several trainee guardians already enrolled in the same school to scout for more information but we cannot depend on them to protect yunho, they are not trained” the words heavy from the Head Angel.

“I will protect Yunho” the words sworn on the wings of his Angelic father.

He will protect Yunho

***

God damn it!

Jung Yunho can go and protect himself for all he cares, angels be damned.

“If you’re not going to try then you might as well quit now” Changmin mouths the words the 100th time since he met human Jung.

“I am not trying? Quit? What the hell! JUNG! I hate this man, who does he think he is telling me to quit. I’m an ANGEL for crying out loud!”

“I’ll show him! Jung I”LL SHOW YOU” changmin screams into the clouds.

***

Shim Changmin is no longer angry at Human Jung.

He’s more equal parts bewildered and exasperated.

He’s pretty sure Yunho doesn’t need the shadows to off him.

Yunho will gladly walk straight into the shadow land himself.

Changmin has never seen a human clumsier and determined to put himself in danger than his human.

Three times he’s left the stove switch on, windows closed and fell asleep

Twice he slipped in the bathroom on a puddle of water he created while brushing his teeth

“Who does that!” Changmin huffs and puffs to no one is particular. “And don’t get me started on his toothpaste oh my lord!”  

And after the fifth time Yunho almost poked his eye out from the pen in the span of 2 hours Changmin decided that he should not keep track of anymore potential accidents for the sake of his angel sanity.

***

Despite his misgivings, Changmin never once slacked on his job.

He knew the shadows and their tricks.

He will never let anyone near enough for Yunho to be hurt.

And after sticking around with the man for a good 14 years, Changmin knew Yunho well.

Even admired him, for his never ending stream of positivity, innocence untainted, love so plentiful and forgiveness so readily given.

Even as the elite of all angels, Changmin always learned more about being an angel from being with the human called Yunho.

***

One day in the distant future, Yunho will join the ranks of the untainted.

Shining brightly, teaching endlessly and loving greatly.

But until then, Changmin will protect him.

As they walk the journey together, side by side, with one another.

 

 


End file.
